Zatracený bulváry!
by BlanchLemur
Summary: Malý vpád do vztahu Sherlocka a Johna ze strany vlezlých novinářů, aneb jak vyvést Johna Hamishe Watsona z míry. A/N: Slash. Berte to prosím s rezervou, je to jen taková kratší flashfikce bez hlubšího významu. S tímto fandomem teprve začínám a nějak se musím rozcvičit a potrénovat. Pevně doufám, že nebudu sežrána zaživa :D


Byly toho plné noviny.

Už od rána byl dům 221B na Baker Street obklíčen novináři a kdykoliv se John jen namátkou pokusil odhrnout závěsy u okna, následovalo ho několikeré oslnění blesky, jak se fotografové snažili i z toho nejmenšího vyždímat něco pro sebe.  
Zachmuřil se. Tohle nečekal.

Euforie, která jeho tělem projela jako vlna elektrické energie před několika dny, když k tomu došlo, byla tatam. Teď už to bylo oficiální. Byli pár. On a Sherlock byli pár. Ne, že by to jejich přátele nějakým způsobem překvapilo, beztak si už roky mysleli, že to před nimi tají a každý je měl za partnery, a to nejen pracovní.

Netušil, jak se tato informace dostala tak rychle k veřejnosti, ale když ho v sedm hodin ráno vzbudilo zazvonění na hlavní dveře, za kterými stála vtíravá novinářka bez špetky taktu, pochopil, že nejen bulvár, ale i solidní noviny, si z toho faktu chtějí vytvořit vlastního sólokapra. A oni dva budou plnit hlavní stránky nejen londýnských novin. Otrávilo ho to.

Afrika je plná umírajících dětí, v Afghánistánu umírají denně vojáci, globální oteplování ohrožuje klima celé planety, Putin zase v lese při ranní vycházce zabil medvěda, možná dva nebo tři – mrknutím oka, a zdejší plátky nemají nic důležitějšího na práci, než rozmazávat příběhy z osobního života jistého detektivního konzultanta a jeho věrného poskoka.

O to víc mu hlava nebrala, proč se Sherlock, který bytostně nenávidí novináře a považuje za patolízalskou lůzu bez mozku, uvolil k tomu, že pozve jednu z těchto všetečných entit do jejich obývacího pokoje s tím, že odpoví na otázky a poskytne rozhovor. Ani nevzal v potaz Johnův protest a donutil ho, aby se toho zúčastnil.

A teď tady doktor Watson seděl na pohovce vedle něj, sledoval novinářku s plavými neupravenými vlasy a příšernou manikúrou, jak si čmárá k sobě poznámky do bločku, zatímco má puštěný diktafon a pokládá oběma dost osobní otázky. Jako by na tom záleželo spasení života na zemi a celkově i světový mír. Nebo při nejmenší pokles hrubého domácího produktu a celkově špatné ekonomické vyhlídky na tento rok na ostrovech.

Většinu času se John neochotně vrtěl na místě a mračil se. Hlavně na Sherlocka! K Johnově samotnému údivu a vzteku byl Sherlock na novinářku milý. Nejen tím svým způsobem „ _snažím se být milý, aby mi to John později zase nevytknul_ ", ale opravdu milý. Jako běžný člověk s průměrným emocionálním kvocientem, který Sherlock Holmes tolik postrádal. John ani netušil, že tento postoj ve svém asociálním repertoáru vůbec má. I když jeho herecká stránka dokázala vždy divy.

Sherlock odpovídal bez svých uštěpačných rýpanců, které by v tuto chvíli jistý doktor, co býval vojákem, rozhodně ocenil víc a vůbec by mu je nevytknul, a ke všemu se ani nebál zajít do niternějších detailů jejich života.

A kdykoliv se John Watson pokusil o protest nebo k tomu něco dodat, detektiv nebo ta žena mu skočili do řeči dalšími poznatky.

„A teď ještě poslední otázka," žena s neúhledným účesem a silným parfémem, který by dokázal zdolat tři cvičené teroristy zaráz, se na ně na oba střídavě podívala a usmála se způsobem, který musel v každém vyvolat jisté podezření. Sherlock se na okamžik zadíval kamsi do prázdna bytu nad její rameno, jako by se zamyslel nad odpovědí na otázku, která vlastně ani ještě nebyla vyřčená. Usmíval se. Přirozeně a rozpustile.

John vzdychl. Žurnalistka se na něj uculila a voják zvyklý na lecjaké útoky uprostřed pouští a pustin, zvyklý odolávat smrti, nahánět vrahy po Londýně, trpět Sherlockovy znuděné nálady a falešné vyhrávání na housle ve čtyři ráno, se téměř vyděšeně na ni podíval. Nebyl vůbec trénovaný proti ostříleným úlisným ženštinám se schopnostmi z té nejjednodušší pravdy bez hlubší informační hodnoty vytvořit pomluvu, aniž by se změnil obsah sdělení.

Dívala se přímo na něj a neuhýbala zrakem. Čekal od ní pochopitelně jen to nejhorší a polknul. Nahlas. Ale ani to Sherlocka neprobralo z jeho tunelového vnímání.

Otevřela rty, nadechla se a spustila: „Jaké to je mít přítele, který je naprosto mimo vaši ligu?"

Dostala ho. Potvora. Zrudnul až za ušima a znovu nervózně poposedl. Co ji na to má říct? Věděl, že má pravdu, ale…  
Než však stihl otevřít rty a pronést něco procítěně trapného, předběhl ho přítel s výrazem naprostého přesvědčení, že byla otázka mířená právě jemu.

„Naprosto úchvatné! Pořád nechápu, jak jsem to dokázal!" Sherlockův hlas zněl stejně nadšeně, jako když se mu podaří sehnat čerstvé lidské končetiny, které skončí vždy v jejich lednici.

A tím vzal vítr z plachet nejen jí, ale i Johnovi.

Nakonec se Sherlock na Johna podíval, když novinářka nadšeně odcházela doprovázená davem zvědavých kolegů plácajících ji po rameni, a soků z jiných nesmyslných plátků.  
Věnoval doktůrkovi omluvný pohled. Tedy omluvný v rámci možností Sherlockových téměř neexistujících mimických svalů a lítostivých pohledů: „Přirozeně by se to časem všichni dozvěděli, případně by o nás v novinách napsali lži. Jako obvykle. Zkrátka jsem tomu jednoduše rovnou předešel."

A než John stihl něco namítnout, zatímco stále zpracovával předešlé vyznání, dokonale ho detektiv umlčel. Oddaným polibkem na rty.

Od té doby už žádný novinář na dveře domu 221B v Baker street nezazvonil.


End file.
